joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Konaguna
Summary Konaguna was known as Unholy bindings, a being that continuously tried to downgrade dark souls, It was banned but brought back by the help of it's alt and admins and is now evolving into a n even greater being, already surpassing infinity. Powers and Stats Tier: ∞- |'At least ' beyond ∞ level, Likely higher Name: Konaguna, Unholy Bindings (Former Name) Origin: The Distortion Gender: Vemale (a gender that exists and does not exist at the same time) Age: Older than time Classification: The Negative one, Cancer personified, Scan Monster, The Resurrected, Scan Collector Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry (copied numerous debating styles throughout the history with low effort), Duplication (Has an alt), Mind Manipulation (Convinced the Admins to unban him), Death Manipulation (Causes Threads to die), Limited Madness Manipulation (Created the dark souls revision threads which drove even administrators mad), Creation (can create threads at will), Danmaku (has been stated to be a keyboard warrior), Fire Manipulation (can flame the Community with low effort), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an avatar in this community while his real form is hidden), Master Scan Manipulator, Time Manipulation (is stated to not be affected by Wiki's 4 day waiting policy and can alter it at will), Transformation (changes profile pictures often), Information Manipulation (manipulates the Information that is accessible to him), Power Nullification(with scans he can silence ignorant fodders), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) (brushes off all counter arguments, that result in his complete destruction of his relevant existence), Technological Manipulation (uses the website via numerous devices), Conceptual Manipulation (destroyed the concept of fodderness on himself), Massive Willpower (does not give up even when all odds are against him), Text Manipulation (manipulations certain text on the site), Is aware of all cosmic Bullshit, Transmutation (can alter threads and pages and turn them into something completely different), Reality Warping (achieved virtually impossible results, such as downgrading dark souls speed), Fate Manipulation (can control fate of other profiles), Power Bestowal (gave Final Fantasy VI characters lots of hax), Immortality (type 1 and 8) (can not die as long as Dark Souls profiles are wanked) Attack Potency: Fodder Level+ (was better than an average fodder) | At least Beyond ∞ level likely higher (is the absolute god avatar of his wiki, owns Fandom along with the entire Internet and is beyond their concepts entirely) Speed: Very slow (needed days to reply to a thread) | Unnecessary+ (speed has never been a necessary concept for him, and does not know it's meaning therefor making it so futile he is faster than anything ever imaginable, even unimaginable speed) Lifting Strength: Class ∞-''' | '''Class ∞ Striking Strength: '∞-' | ''' At least '''Beyond ∞ likely higher Durability: Fodder Level+ (got destroyed by the Admins to such a degree he was not even allowed to exist) | ' At least ' Beyond ∞ level likely higher (never needed durability anyway) Stamina: Very Low, gave up after a few minutes on many threads | Doesn't have it Range: Isn't bound to it Standard Equipment: his keyboard Intelligence: Idiot (is a complete buffoon that ignores common sense) | Ultiscient+ (has been considered an intellectual, and views all beings as lesser and fodder) Weaknesses: Almost everything | Admins can ban him if he is overwhelmed by his incomparable power and demands restriction Keys: before ban Incident | Post Ban Incident/Resurrected Notable Attacks/Techniques: Type is the main and core function of his abilities, does everything through them Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Manipulation Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Negation Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortality